pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask That Fanboy With The Scrapbook
Ask That Fanboy With The Scrapbook is a Q&A series, hosted by irving. It's a parody of Ask That Guy With the glasses Introduction Irving is standing in front of a bookcase Irving: Oh, Hello. Didn't hear you come in. Greetings and welcome to Ask That Fanboy With The Scrapbook Irving: To put it simply, this is a series where you ask me questions, and i answer them. I know everything about everything so every answer will 100% true. I know more about Phineas and ferb, so ask about that. You can ask about anything, but you get more results with P&F Irving: I know what you're think. Isn't this exactly like Ask that guy with the glasses? No. No it's not. Becuase I'm smarter then he ever was. Plus i don't have a pipe, i have a scrapbook Irving: So ask anything, it can be stupid, or smart. It can even be something you already know and you wanted to ask it to her my beautiful voice. And see my awesome robe and bookcase Albert: This isn't even our house, you just broke into an abandoned mansion! Irving: Shut up albert. Ok, let's show you all an example question. Narrator: SomeGuy Asks "Why does Ferb never Talk?" Irving: Becuase he has a British accent. Trust me, if i did, i wouldn't be talking much either. Irving: see? So just visit the talk page and ask a question, perfectly about P&F. But it can be about anything else too. Irving: Well expect for Denmark. I'm not allowed to talk about it. ...Don't ask. Irving: This is that fanboy in the scrapbook saying, there's no such thing as a stupid question...until you ask it. Episode 1 Irving: Oh, Hi. Didn't hear you come in. Greetings and welcome to Ask That Fanboy With The Scrapbook Narrator: PoptartPlus asks "If a woodchuck COULD chuck wood, would it chuck more wood than Chuck Wood would?" Irving: That's a very good question. No. It would not. Becuase chuck Wood can't chuck wood. But Chuck Norris' Can. Actually he can not, because all the facts about him are lies. But you know who CAN chuck wood? A Woodchuck. Duh. Narrator: FossilsDaDaDa asks "What is Ferb's full name?" Irving: That's an even better question. You see, i can not tell you his full name, as it is impossible to pronounce. Why? Becuase he is an alien. What you didn't know? Of course he is. Becuase his mom is. Yes. You know that song "Alien Heart?" Lawrence was talking about his alien Wife, ET. Yes ET is a woman. Bet you did not know that. Becuase you are not as smart as me. Plus, Ferb's hair is green. That's a dead giveaway. Also, his name is Ferb. Who else has that name? No one. He is an alien. Yes. Narrator: PoptartPlus also asks "Alright, Irving, who sold you them abso-darned-lutely FABULOUS nerd glasses? " Irving: ...That's an interesting question. Well, no one sold them to me. I stole them. Yes, I'm a thief. I took them some musican guy, forget his name. I'm sure he won't miss them. These glasses give me the power to know everything, hence why i started the show. Yes Irving: This is that fanboy in the scrapbook saying, there's no such thing as a stupid question...until you ask it. Episode 2 Irving: Oh, Hi. Didn't hear you come in. Greetings and welcome to Ask That Fanboy With The Scrapbook Narrator: AgentGoldfish asks "What's up, doc?" Irving: A movie. Duh Narrator: Tppfan asks ""When did Albert get his nunchucks?" Irving: That's a very good question. He got them when he about 4. To keep things short: Some people were beating him up, and no one believe him because at the time, bullies were rare in town. He then got training from some old guy, who taught him the ways of the ninja. He got some nunchucks, and he fought some guy in tourtemtn, and keeps the nunchucks because he feels insure. Irving: Or maybe he found in the dumpster, i don't know Narrator: Tppfan also asks "What is your favorite song?" Irving: Oh, well besides Gitche Gitchie goo, there's a wonderful tune. Wanna hear it? Irving: Okj....THIS IS THE MOST ANNOYING SONG IN THE WORLD! THIS IS THE MOST ANNOYING SONG IN THE WORLD! Irving: Music to your ears, ain't it? Yes. Irving: This is that fanboy in the scrapbook saying, there's no such thing as a stupid question...until you ask it Episode 3 Irving: Oh, Hi. Didn't hear you come in. Greetings and welcome to Ask That Fanboy With The Scrapbook Narrator: Tppfan asks "What is your least favorite song?" Irving: I'll give you hint. The name also happens to be the day this is being posted on. Either that or Forever Summer. Weak stuff man Narrator: Tppfan once again, asks "Does Albert have a nemesis?" Irving: Yes. Yes he does. Well, he did. Back in 7th, grade. Some guy who's name i forget. They always had this Doof/Perry type of rivarly. But one day the other guy dissarped, and Albert was strangley happy. Don't know what that was about. Yes Narrator: Poptart Plus Asks "Why is the sky blue?" Irving: ...Heck if i know. Narrator: P&I4EVAH asks "How do you feel about people pairing you with Katie from the Fireside Girls?" Irving: I think it's a nice gesture, since she is my age and kinda cute. However i also think it's SICK AND WRONG! I mean. we've never even stood next to each other! Though Ferb and Gretchen are destind to be. Irving: Sure they've never met and have nothing in common. But one episode they stood next to each other TWICE! and that means they are to be married in the next week. Standing next to someone is like going up to them and kissing them, it means you love them. Irving: Infact, if you look at a picture of 2 people standing, you're really looking at hardcore porn! Yes. Irving: This is that fanboy in the scrapbook saying, there's no such thing as a stupid question...until you ask it Episode 4 Irving: Oh hello, Didn't hear you come in. Greetings and welcome, to ask that fanboy with the scrapbook. Narrator: Jisu Lee of the P&F fanon wiki asks, "Do you ship Phineas and Isabella?" Irving: Oh heck yes. It's the best shipping ever! They are made for each other! The hints are everywhere,. For example, there was one time where isabella telports to phineas and THEIR NOSES TOUCH! That's such a huge detail, i have to be exicted and draw fan art! Oh, and of course they stand next to eachother, and you know that means love. Irving: With oninons Narrator: FossilsDaDaDa, also from the wiki asks "Can you explain the history of The Nerd Word?" Irving: Sorry, but it is againsts nerd code to say that. But i can give you that "cool version" Irving: Yo, this fool came up in this dude's grill, and was all "Homie, this is my turf" and he was ready to bust a dookie in his head, but the mad dawg was a dorky dude and was like - Irving: Okay, i can't do this. Let's just say that nerds should never share girlfriends. Or have one. Albert: HEY! Irving: Yes. Narrator: PI4EVAH asks "Do you think Albert is not as cool as he SAYS he is?" Irving: You're question is null and void, becuase he never SAYS he's cool. Becuase he's a nerd. But he claims to have a cool nerd side to him, but i don't see it. So you are stupid for asking that question. Stupid. Yes. Narrator: 022288knarrow, from both the wiki and deviant asks: "Why does Stacy want Candace to spend more time with her?" Irving: Isn't it obvious? ...She's gay for her! This may sound strange, but it's true. There's subtext everywhere. But i dare no go into detail. This is a kid's series after all. Narrator: : 022288knarrow also asks: "Why are Phineas and Ferb's heads shaped like the letters P and F?" Irving: Well, for ferb, it's cuz of his alien-ism. Phineas...well his head is more of a doritto. And as for why that is.. subliminal messaging. It's Disney's way of telling you to buy dorritos. Hey, it is disney after all. Irving: This is that fanboy with the scrapbook saying, there is no thing as a stupid question, until you ask it,. Episode 5 Irving: …Oh, YO! Welcome to dat dude with the scrapbook, homies! Narrator: I ask "Will you please never do that again?" Irving: Shut up Narrator: That knarrow guy from the last one, asks "What are you going to do today?" Irving: Yo momma. Narrator: He also asks ". We know that Disaster Movie is the worst movie ever. Is it possible that if Phineas and Ferb directed it instead of..........the people that shall not be name, would it be any good?" Irving: They're geniuses, not miracle workers. Also, you clearly have not seen the last airbender Narrator: NotAGothChick101 asks "What is your opinion of Alt Jeremy in TBOTE?" Irving: Excuse me a moment. HEY ALBERT YOU SPEAK ACYNORM, WHAT DOES TBOTE MEAN? Albert: The Bitterness of the empire. It's a fanfic. Irving: Oh yea, read that. He's okay, but I think this stacyfan idiot said a lot about that on the talk page. …That idiot. Narrator: Tpffan asks "Do you like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? If you do, who's your favorite pony?" Irving: Spike. Narrator: JimCarreydude, of dA, asks "If Candace is allergic to Dairy, why is grilled cheese her favorite sandwich?" Irving: A better question is, why was she drinking ceral with milk that one time? I answer that with another question: Who care? Narrator: That knarrow guy once again, asks "How did you get a lock of Ferb's hair? Also do you have a lock of Phineas' hair, and if so, how did you obtain it?" Irving: That information is classified. Narrator: He also asks, "Where's Perry?" Irving: Right behind you. Did you know platypi's tails have poison? Irving: That's all we have time for today. So bye and here's to not saying either of your catchphrases in this episode! Episode 6 Irving: Oh Hello, didn't hear you come in. you know the rest Narrator: AverageJoeArtwork, of dA asks "Can you do a 6 degrees corrolation of how the Muppets & Phineas and Ferb are alike?" Irving: What does corrolation mean? Narrator: It means- Irving: Shut up, i'm trying to avoid the question. Narrator: ImRaidAccount of dA asks "Do you really watch Phineas & Ferb sleep?" Irving: ...Hey look, a monkey! Narrator: Lotta potato salad of the wiki asks "Do you, Irving, have a crush on anybody?" Irving: Yes. Yes i do. But i will never tell it to you at-\ Albert: It's candace Irving: Dang it, Albert! Albert: *Evil laugh* Irving: *Sigh* Next! Narrator: Dr. Nygma 1048 of the wiki asks "Irving, what is your mom's name?" Irving: Her name is "Ima gayguy". Say it out loud. Please. Narrator : JimCarreyDude19 of dA asks "Watcha doing?" Irving: Talking to you. Duh. Narrator: And our next question is from.....odd, this one isn't signed. Irving: But it must be. Narrator: There's no name. Irving: Then who sent it? Narrator: No idea. Well, whoever it is, they ask " When did you first meet Phineas and ferb" Irving: Since your on the wiki, just go to the search bar and type in "How it all Began". Lazy bum. Narrator: J.Severe of the wiki asks "What do you think happened to Phin's dad and Ferb's mom?" Irving: I already said Ferb's mom is an alien. As for phin's dad...it's a long, sad story. Let's just say norm wasn't always a robot...i like chicken Irving: Okay, that's all for now. Bye. Category:Irving Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Q&A Category:Articles under construction Category:Albert Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:That Fanboy with the Scrapbook